The Only Exception
by Afifa Han
Summary: Mereka sama-sama tak percaya dengan adanya sebuah Cinta yang Suci dan Tulus. Lalu? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua di pertemukan dalam sebuah takdir. (baru kali ini gua ngerasa nyambung bikin summary :D #plakkk. Abaikan saya yang mulai error.) 2Woon Is HERE. yang ngga suka sama pair ngga usah baca!
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Cast : Kim Jong Woon (YeSung), Kim Young Woon (KangIn), etc.

Main Pair : 2WOON (wohoopssss, yeahhhh 2WOON)

Rate : ini **MASIH 'T'** bisa jadi **'M' **#smirk.

Genre : haha saya angkat tangan! Mungkin romance -_- #ditimpukReader

Length : It Can Be OneShot even Chapters!

Umur Cast : Yesung (18), Kangin (35)

Summary : mereka sama-sama tak percaya dengan adanya sebuah Cinta yang suci dan tulus. Lalu? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua di pertemukan dalam sebuah takdir. (baru kali ini gua ngerasa nyambung bikin summary :D #plakkk. Abaikan saya yang mulai error.)

Warning : GenderSwitch for All Uke plus AgeSwitch... yang ga suka silakan mundur, klik tanda **X **pojok kanan atas atau **ALT+F4.**

**A/N **: hahahaiiiii reader-deul~ #lamba-lambai gaje. Oke saya tahu jika saya masih ada hutang FF yang BBF tapi apa daya Ide yg datang mendadak saat membaca FF Septia Nunna membuat saya mengetik FF ini tanpa sadar! dan untuk BBF saya masih menulis untuk plot chapter 3... ampun-ampun reader-deul saya baru selesai dari acara Kampus. Ini pun judul ff nya ga tau nyambung apa ngga, saya lagi suka banget sama lagu Paramore yang The Only Exception :D oke fix~ silakan baca, saya tunggu reviewnya...

Yang penulisannya garis miring itu **FLASHBACK.**

_o0o_원_o0o

_Prolog_

Hidupnya sangat menyedihkan, orangtua yang sangat dia percayai saling mencintai, yang menjadi panutannya jika cinta sejati itu memang ada kini berbalik menyerangnya. Dia tak percaya cinta itu ada, cukuplah dengan bukti orangtuanya yang kini memutuskan berpisah. Hell yeah, bercerai... kemana cinta yang selalu di agung-agungkan setiap orang jika cinta itu indah, cinta itu tak menyakitkan. 'Bullshit, Love Never Exist' maki gadis itu dalam hati.

Namanya Jung Yesung, anak tunggal perusahaan Jung Coorporation. Ayahnya Jung Yunho dan Ibunya Jung atau sekarang Kim Jaejoong. Seorang gadis yang sangat keras kepala seperti ayahnya namun terkadang penurut seperti ibunya, sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya buktinya di usianya yang masih 18 tahun ini dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliah S2 tahun terakhirnya di Seoul National University, sayangnya dia terkadang menjadi sangat polos seperti ibunya atau terkadang menjadi sangat licik seperti ayahnya. Orang mengatakan dia seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

"_Daddy, apakah cinta itu menyakitkan?" tanya Yesung dengan polosnya pada Ayahnya yang membuat sang ayah menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Dia masih ingat kejadian itu saat umurnya 17 tahun._

"_kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, baby?" sahut sang Ibu dengan suara lembutnya._

_Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut, "aniya, hanya saja Yesungie sering melihat ryeowookie eonnie menangis karena namjachingunya" jawab yesung._

"_sayang, menangis bukan berarti saat kita sedang sedih atau bahagia saja. Bisa saja ryeowookie eonnie sedang bahagia, bisa jadi karena terlalu bahagianya dia menjadi menangis." Kali ini sang Ayah yang menjawab rasa penasaran putri tunggalnya._

"_benarkah seperti itu Mommy?" kali ini Ia bertanya pada Ibunya, yang di jawab dengan anggukan lembutan dari sang empunya. "berarti, mommy juga menangis karena terlalu bahagia dengan Daddy kan?" lanjutnya dengan polos tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang Mommy dan menghasilkan tatapan heran dari sang Daddy._

"_ya, Mommy terlalu bahagia bersama Daddymu... di tambah Mommy memilikimu dalam keluarga kecil kita, Mommy sangat bahagia" Jawab jaejoong dengan serak._

Ia tak tau jika mulai detik itu keluarga kecilnya seperti di guncang dengan masalah yang datang pada kedua orangtuanya hingga perceraian itu pun terjadi.

"apa yang sedang dilakukan tuan putri sepertimu di tempat yang well 'menjijikan' ini?" tanya sebuah suara bass yang dia kenal. Well menjijikan karena mereka ada di sebuah bar sekarang.

"Kyuhyun oppa! I hate the reality" ujarnya dengan dingin tak menjawab pertanyaan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas berat, dia tahu jika dongsaeng kesayangannya ini tengah menolak takdir yang di hadapinya, tanpa alasan yang jelas orangtua Jung Yesung atau bisa di bilang Kakak seorang Jung Kyuhyun-Jung Yunho-bercerai dengan istrinya tanpa alasan yang jelas 1 bulan yang lalu.

"ayo baby, kita pulang? Tak kasihan kau pada Daddymu yang mengkhawatirkanMu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut, perlahan Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung di punggungnya dan membawanya keluar.

Selama perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun terus mengutuk kakaknya yang menyebabkan Yesung seperti ini.

_o0o_원_o0o

"oke, sekian meeting kali ini. Dengan ini saya tutup, terima kasih atas perhatiannya" ujar seorang namja tampan yang langsung berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut di ikuti bawahannya.

"yeah, great meeting Kangin-hyung... kau bahkan mengalahkan argumen seorang Choi Young Rim... haha" ujar namja yang berjalan di belakangnya yang adalah asistennya.

"karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal maka aku mengeluarkan pendapatku, tak lebih" jawab namja yang bernama Kangin yang tadi menutup meeting investor peruasahaannya Kim Coorporation.

"hyung, weekend ini aku ingin mengambil cuti... bolehkah?" tanya namja itu ragu.

"tentu saja, sungmin-ah... bukankah kau akan menikah, kenapa kau harus bekerja disaat kau harus melakukan pemberkatan" jawab Kangin dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat ramah padahal dia orang yang sangat dingin.

"terima kasih hyung!" jerit sungmin.

"hn" sahutnya simple. "aku ingin ke bar, kau boleh pulang" lanjut Kangin sambil berlalu menuju parkiran kantornya.

'aku juga ingin menikah tapi aku tak menemukan seseorang yang pas untuk menjadi pendampingku dan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus' keluhnya dalam hati sambil menyetir menuju bar.

"hah~" hanya membuang nafasnya berat, dia frustasi dengan kisah cintanya yang selalu berakhir tak mulus. Seperti cinta pertamanya orangtua nya tak menyetujuinya karena wanita itu tak baik menurut mereka dan ternyata benar Wanita itu tak lebih dari seorang slut yang menginginkan hartanya, wanita kedua malah mengkhianatinya dengan bawahannya hingga hamil padahal mereka akan bertunangan. Dari situ dia tak pernah percaya dengan wanita lagi.

Setibanya di bar, dia langsung duduk di sofa VIP yang kosong. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat-lihat slut mana yang pantas untuk mendampinginya malam ini, jangan salah meskipun hanya seorang slut Kangin itu tipe pemilih, slutnya itu harus sangat cantik menurut standarnya.

Pandangan matanya terkunci pada seorang yang duduk di depan meja bartender, rambut hitam legam sepinggang dengan dress mini warna merah menyala yang menantang serta bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat sexy meski hanya terlihat dari belakang tak lupa pantat indahnya yang terlihat sangat kenyal, uh oh sepertinya pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu yang ada di selangkangannya berontak. Dengan menahan nafsunya Ia bangkit mencoba melangkah mendekat namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, seorang pemuda tampan yang tak asing di matanya mendekat pada sosok itu dan berbincang tentang apa entah karena musik yang menghentak keras sehingga Ia tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan meski jarak mereka cukup dekat.

'bukankah itu Jung Kyuhyun, siapanya Jung Kyuhyun wanita itu?' tanya Kangin dalam hati, dia dibuat penasaran.

Tak berapa lama Kangin melihat jika Kyuhyun menggendong wanita tersebut ala PiggyBack dan keluar dari Bar tersebut.

"shit, wanita itu membuatku penasarann dan membuatku bernafsu" rutuknya seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tak lama dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya mendial nomor bawahan terpercayanya. "Ahn Ahjussi, Cari data tentang Jung Kyuhyun. Aku mau besok data itu ada di meja ruanganku"

-_PIIP-_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kangin memutus sepihak sambungan telpon tersebut dan menyeringai. "siapapun kau, aku harus mendapatkanmu" desisnya.

_END Of Prolog..._

Okehhh, saya tahu ini prolog yang kepanjangan... entahlah, mungkinn bisa disebut sebagai chapter 1 :D #kabur. Oke saya tinggal menunggu reaksi para reader untuk kelanjutan FF ini. **Big Thanks To Septia Nunna** karena fanfict dia yang berjudul "Our Destiny" apa, apa sih? Ya pokonya yang itulah. :D maafkan aku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Afifa Note : hahaiiiii~ #lambailambai** seperti biasa saya telat update kan? #plakkkk hehehe sebenarnya udah gatel daridulu pengen nerusin cuman ya tugas kuliah beneran menumpuk jika tak di kerjakan. Dan saya tak suka melihat tugas yang menumpuk #hufttt bulan ini saya UAS dan setelahnya liburan 2bulan... #yeayyyyy saya mungkin **hiatus **jika saya pergi ke bandung atau jakarta tanpa membawa laptop untuk liburan, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk tetap update pada hari libur. Ehehehe doakan saja.

Warning : **Underage harap klik tanda 'X' jika memaksa, dosa tanggung masing-masing ya **#plakkked. Bahasa vulgar dan frontal.

Ya sudahlah ngga banyak basa-basi, ini dia kelanjutannya...

Have a Nice Read...

#Pagi Hari di Kim Coorporation

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk dengan gagahnya di kursi kebesaran miliknya sebagai pemilik Kim Corp. Dengan beberapa berkas penting yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

_Tok tok tok_

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang mempelajari berkas. "masuk..." sahutnya dengan tegas khas namja manly.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja yang hampir paruh baya yang berjalan masuk dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat saat telah sampai di depan tuannya. "sajangnim..." sapanya.

"hm..." sahut sang sajangnim. "apa kau mendapatkan informasi yang kuminta?" lanjutnya.

"tentu saja..." jawab namja paruh baya tersebut seraya menyodorkan berkas yang sebenarnya dari tadi di pegang. "seperti biasa sajangnim, data tersebut lengkap bersama data orang-orang yang saat ini dekat dan selalu berada di sekitarnya." Lanjut namja itu.

"bagus, Ahn Ahjussi... biayanya seperti biasa ku transfer" sahut sang sajangnim yang ternyata adalah Kim KangIn.

"ye~ algaesaemnida Kim Sajangnim... saya permisi" Ahn Ahjussi dengan membungkuk hormat kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan bosnya.

"Jung Yesung, huh?" desis KangIn saat menemukan data-tentang wanita yang di lihat di bar-dalam map yang di serahkan Ahn Ahjussi barusan. "jadi dia anak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kekehan tak percaya. "berarti, aku mengincar anak orang terpandang di korea, tsk" decihnya lagi.

.

#Siang hari di Jung Mansion

"ayolah Yesungie, bangun... daddy ingin mengantarmu ke kampus hari ini..." terdengar rengekan suara namja dari sebuah kamar bernuansa elegan di mansion tersebut.

"umh~ daddy... ini hari libur... ugh~" balas Yesung yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"benarkah?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata Jung Yunho. "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, eoh?" rayu Yunho lagi.

"dengan Mommy?" tanya Yesung antusias yang membuat Yunho tercekat tak berani menjawab.

Hening yang menyelimuti suasana kamar Yesung benar-benar terasa mencekik bagi Yunho, dia ingin segera keluar dari situasi tak nyaman ini tapi tak mampu. Selalu seperti ini saat Yesung menanyakan atau mulai membahas tentang mantan Istrinya yang kini entah dimana.

"aniya, Baby... kita jalan-jalan berdua saja, bagaimana?" akhirnya suara Yunho yang terdengar lirih memecah keheningan yang ada.

"aniya... aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Mommy juga. Jika mommy tak ikut yasudah aku juga takkan ikut." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"baiklah, daddy takkan memaksamu. Jangan marah tentang kepergian mommy, daddy janji akan segera menemukannya. Dan membawanya untukmu" sanggah Yunho dengan gelagapan.

"sudahlah, tak perlu. Aku ingin mandi" Yesung sadar dengan keberadaan Mommy nya yang hilang setelah perpisahan itu. Dia tak membenci daddynya, hanya kecewa saja.

_Blam_

Debaman halus yang di hasilkan pintu kamar mandi yang Yesung tutup membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya tentang sang mantan Istri yang Ia benci namun masih dengan sangat Ia cintai.

Dengan langkah lesu, Yunho keluar dari kamar anak gadis satu-satunya itu. Bertekad untuk memperbaiki keadaan keluarga mereka dan mencari tahu apa yang di sembunyikan Jaejoong darinya.

Sementara itu Yesung sedang berusaha meredam emosinya yang labil. Hei meskipun Ia jenius dan sudah akan lulus S2 jangan menjudgenya sudah dewasa, dia tetaplah hanya seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun yang penuh dengan masa-masa pemberontakkan dan ingin tahu.

"aku membenci bajingan keparat itu, yang telah merayu ibuku" desisnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat di depan sebuah cermin seluruh badan yang ada di kamar mandinya. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju bathtub untuk mandi dan sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya.

.

#Sore hari di Kim Coorporation

Dengan membayangkan tubuh seorang Jung Yesung, Kim KangIn mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Dia ingin pergi ke Club lagi untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Jung Yesung yang begitu indah.

"hah~" dengusnya. "aku akan segera membuat tubuh itu mendesah dengan erotis di bawah rengkuhanku." Tekad Kim KangIn dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tangannya meraih selembar foto yang terdapat dalam map yang di berikan Ahn Ahjussi tadi pagi. Kemudian dia mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

'_yeobbeoseo, hyung? Ada apa?' _suara dari seberang terdengar.

"sungmin-ah, kerjasama apa saja yang kita lakukan dengan Jung Company?" tanya KangIn to the point ingin memastikan kepada sekertaris pribadinya itu.

'_umh~ banyak hyung... hanya saja dalam hal-hal kecil seperti sponsor dan sebagainya. Ada apa?' _tanya Sungmin dari line telepon.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu tawarkan kerjasama dalam produk yang akan di luncurkan bulan depan, bukankah produk itu master piece terbaru kita... tawarkan kerjasama yang lebih dari sekedar sponsor, mengerti?" perintah KangIn dengan tegas.

'_baiklah hyung, akan aku usahakan mengirimkan berkas penawaran kerjasamanya pada Jung Company besok siang. Hyung, santai saja... terima beres'_ sahut Sungmin, menyanggupi permintaan KangIn.

"kau bisa ku andalkan sungmin-ah. Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya." Dan sambungan telepon itu tertutup sepihak oleh KangIn tanpa menunggu Sungmin menjawab.

"ayo, Kim KangIn waktunya berburu wanita yang akan membukakan pahanya untukmu." Desis KangIn seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh nafsu membayangkan seorang wanita cantik yang telanjang di hadapannya dan meminta kehangatan darinya. "sial~ Jung Yesung lagi yang terbayang... arghhhhh" desah KangIn frustasi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, jam yang berada di ruangan kerja KangIn menunjukkan 08.00 PM. Ini sudah malam, dengan semangat KangIn beranjak dari kursinya serta memakai jasnya dengan rapi dan melangkah dengan tegap menuju keluar, dia benar-benar dengan rencana awalnya untuk mencari seorang wanita sebagai partner seksnya malam ini.

"saatnya berburu... kkk~" serunya seraya terkekeh.

.

"eonni akan ke Club, mau ikut?" tanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat tua beberapa tahun pada Yesung, mereka sedang di rumah yeoja itu saat ini.

"bolehkah? Tapi aku kan tak bisa masuk ke Club yang biasa eonni datangi, disana menggunakan tanda pengenal, ingat?" jawab Yesung kecewa.

"tenang saja sungie, eonni bisa membuatmu masuk kesana..." wanita itu memberikan penawaran yang tak mungkin di lewatkan Yesung begitu saja.

"benarkah changmin eonni bisa membantuku?" tanya Yesung lagi dengan nada antusias.

"tentu saja. Bukankah bar itu milik chullie-eonni. Kita bisa bebas keluar masuk..." sahut Yeoja yang di panggil dengan Changmin oleh Yesung.

"ahh, tapi dia selalu pilih-pilih..." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "jika aku datang sendirian pasti aku tak akan di izinkan masuk" lanjutnya histeris.

"baiklah... aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian, kemari. Tapi, bukankah Kyuhyun menjeputmu sesuai permintaanku?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"aku tak tahu, tadi pagi aku sudah berada di kamar." Jawab Yesung cuek sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"ayo berangkat, tapi bajumu terlalu rapi hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke club. Ayo ganti dulu dengan mini dress..." titah Changmin dengan lembut.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yesung melangkah ke kamar yang ada di sampingnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan secepat kilat Yesung mengganti bajunya. Setelah siap mereka pun pergi menggunaka mobil Yesung dan mencoba menikmati hiruk pikuk malam di tengah Club.

.

Masih di Club yang sama, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan VIP. Seorang Kim KangIn di temani beberapa yeoja cantik nan sexy yang berpakaian sangat tipis.

Di sofa panjang itu, meski di temani oleh yeoja penghibur tetap saja KangIn tak mengalihkan matanya dari pintu masuk. Berharap yeoja yang di lihatnya kemarin datang lagi.

Harapannya terkabul, saat melihat dua orang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai masuk beriringan. Mereka berdua menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar mengawasi keadaan Club.

'kenapa mereka menghampiri Chullie Noona? Jadi mereka kenal dengan noona. Tahu begitu, aku minta kenalkan saja' ringis KangIn dalam hati dan tanpa babibu lagi dia beranjak menuju noona-nya, meninggalkan para yeoja penghibur itu dengan decakan kecewa saat mereka tak berhasil merayu seorang KangIn.

.

Yesung dan Changmin masuk dengan santai, mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan lapar mata lelaki disana yang langsung terarah ke arah mereka saat mereka memasuki Club tersebut. Mereka melangkah menuju seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dari mereka yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar.

"hai, chullie-eonni..." sapa mereka berdua dengan riang.

"hai, girl's... mau pesan apa? Ah, biar aku yang pesankan. Yoochun, 1 milkshake untuk Yesungie dan 1 sweetcoffe untuk Changminnie..." sesaat setelah menyapa balik chullie atau Heechul langsung memesankan minuman.

"oke, noona..." jawab Yoochun si bartender tampan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sedangkan Yesung dan Changmin hanya bisa melotot tak percaya ke arah Heechul.

"eonni, biarkan kami minum wine..." rengek mereka bersamaan.

"aniya..." kekeh Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ta..-

"berikan mereka 1 botol wine terbaik... Yoochun, aku yang bayar..." sebuah suara berat nan tegas menginterupsi percakapn mereka, serentak semua menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"KangIn-ah...!" pekik Heechul kaget, mendengar suara adiknya. "mereka masih kecil, ayolah" lanjut Heechul sesaat setelah sadar dari kagetnya.

"biarkan saja noona, mereka yang meminta." Jawab KangIn acuh.

"terima kasih Oppa. Kau tampan dan baik..." sahut Changmin dengan nada menggodanya.

"hn..." sahut KangIn tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Changmin. Shim Changmin..." ujar Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan mulusnya berusaha menggoda namja yang menurutnya tampan tersebut.

Sementara Changmin menggoda KangIn, yang di goda terus memperhatikan Yeoja yang duduk di samping Changmin. Heechul yang memperhatikan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Changminnie, Yesungie... ini Kim KangIn, adikku." Ujar Heechul memperkenalkan adiknya.

"KangIn-ah, dia Shim Changmin dan yang satunya Jung Yesung." Heechul menunjuk dua gadis di depannya dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"hm... salam kenal, Jung Yesung..." ujar Yesung dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Kim KangIn..." ujar KangIn dan menarik lembut tangan kanan Yesung dan mengecupnya punggung tangan tersebut dengan lembut.

Semua mata yang melihat itu, melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. tak percaya jika seorang Kim KangIn menegcup tangan Yeoja lagi setelah sekian lama, apalagi Heechul yang sampai harus menutup mulutnya agar tak memekik (#lebay #plakkk hiraukan saya yang mulai error karena ujian).

Yesung, si penerima kecupan tersebut hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan gemas. Dia bingung, itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"mau turun ke dance floor...? mungkin kau bosan disini!" tawar KangIn pada Yesung yang membuat Changmin dan Heechul semakin mengangakan mulut mereka tak percaya.

Dengan lembut dan berani, Yesung menarik kerah kemeja KangIn dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kanan KangIn. "boleh saja..." jawab Yesung dengan nada suara yang di buat mendesah, seraya paha kanannya dengan berani menggesek selangkangan KangIn.

Tanpa babibu lagi KangIn menarik Yesung dengan lembut menuju dance floor dan menari dengan liar saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Oke, tinggalkan mereka sebentar dan mari beralih pada Changmin dan Heechul.

"waowww~ tadi itu Jung Yesung yang polos...?" tanya Changmin pada Heechul.

"dia benar-benar ingin membuktikan ucapannya dengan bersenang-senang seperti melakukan 'seks'..." jawab Heechul masih kikuk dan sengaja memberikan tekanan pada kata seks di ucapannya. "dia masih tertekan dengan keadaan orangtuanya, biarkan Ia bersenang-senang..." lanjut Heechul dengan senyum pahit.

"apa kau percaya adikmu akan menjaga Yesung dengan benar..." tanya Changmin sangsi.

"kau meragukanku, Shim Changmin...?" tanpa kasihan Heechul memelototi Changmin yang hanya bisa meringis mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

.

"Jung Yesung, kau sangat indah..." desah KangIn di telinga Yesung sambil terus menari saling menggesakkan tubuh satu sama lain. Tangan nakalnya dengan berani meremas pantat kenyal Yesung.

Tangan Yesung yang semula melingkar di leher KangIn kini berpindah menuju dada kekar di depannya dan mengelus dengan gerakan sensual. "benarkah...?" tanya Yesung sambil menahan desahannya karena pergerakkan tangan KangIn di pantatnya.

"tentu... kau wanita terindah dan tercantik yang pernah ku temui..." dengan ucapannya itu, KangIn membawa kembali tangan Yesung melingkar di lehernya dengan satu tangannya, kemudian menekan dada kekarnya menuju sepasang bukit kenyal di depannya. Sementara tangannya kini telah berpindah menuju pinggang ramping tersebut dan mengelus dengan sensual pinggang Yesung.

"apakah itu rayuan? Atau memang pujian...?" tanya Yesung sambil ikut menekankan dadanya membuatnya merintih-"ahhhh..."-karena payudaranya tertekan serta bergesekan dengan dada kekar KangIn menghasilkan kenikmatan yang membuat nipplenya menegang.

Sementara itu KangIn terus memainkan tangannya dan matanya terus mengawasi setiap ekspresi yang di keluarkan Yesung. "itu pujian, untukmu..." sahut KangIn.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, membuat Yesung menggesekkan perut bawahnya ke arah selangkangan KangIn dengan berani dan sensual. "kau menyukai ini..." tanyanya seraya semakin memberikan tekanan yang lebih berani. "ku rasa, adikmu benar-benar hard... apa dia bisa memuaskanku?" lanjut Yesung dengan pertanyaan yang frontal, tapi well... KangIn menyukainya.

"mau mencoba membuktikannya...?" tanggap KangIn dengan seringaiannya.

"then, take me tonight..." desah Yesung di telinga KangIn.

.

.

.

.

.

and _**To Be Continue**_ :D

Afifa Note : nah, apa itu yang di atas.. swearrrr dah saya masih polosss itu kata-kata di atas (read:Vulgar) di ajarin sama saudara yang kebetulan kuliah kedokteran #plakkkk :D

Chapter ini tekesan di paksain apa ngga ya? Mohon kritiknya. Maaf kalau ada yang ngerasa ini Clifhanger... :D chapter depan ada NC... ayo review readerdeul yang mau tahu NC-nya... #plakkkk

Uhm, ada yang mau ngasih sarang siapa cowo yang cocok buat changmin. Heechul udah paten milik Hangeng #plakkkk

Okelah sekian saya mau mengetik kelanjutan FF Boys Before Flowers. :D

Last, Tolongkan tinggalkan jejaknya ya. Hargai writer...

Sign...

Afifa Han.


End file.
